In a field of high-density packaging for an IC, a multilayer substrate obtained by laminating semiconductor substrates into which electronic parts such as ICs are incorporated is used.
Examples of the method for manufacturing a multilayer substrate may include a method in which a through electrode having a bump is formed on each semiconductor substrate and the through electrodes of the semiconductor substrates facing each other are connected by reflowing the bumps (Patent Literature 1), and a method in which an anisotropic conductive film having an insulating adhesive layer containing dispersed conductive particles is disposed between facing semiconductor substrates and pressurized under heating to connect through electrodes (Patent Literature 2).